Cappuccino
by SasuNaru Dattebayo
Summary: Riku has a cheating boyfriend. What does he do about it? Read to find out! Yaoi.
1. Lost Lust and Coffee Stains

**Chapter 1 – Lost Lust and Coffee Stains**

"_You fucking liar!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, his own face staring back with shock and soon, anger. I turned around and started running, him following me. I pushed the recently opened door to keep it from closing on me. He must have ran into the girl who had opened it because she cursed, but he didn't stop to apologize. He had made me furious this time.  
The distant patter of footsteps echoed behind me. 'He's getting closer.' I sped up my pace and ran around the corner. I was almost to the coffee shop where he worked, but slipped. "Shit!" I struggled to get up, but my legs were persistent about that idea. I got up and hobbled a little farther and leaned against a wall. I was about to continue to the coffee shop, but he had caught up with me now._

_He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me. "What did I do! Fucking tell me!" I took his arms and threw them off me. "Dammit Axel!" My voice seemed to reach throughout the town. His eyes looked into mine, like he was stealing my very soul._

"_What did I lie about, babe." He got closer to my face. I could feel his breath on my frozen nose...I looked back into those eyes I had never come to trust. The very same ones I thought would come to understand what it means to deeply care. The ones that proved me wrong. The ones that I always saw lies in. My bottom lip quivered, I couldn't take it anymore._

"_Don't you even... I heard you talking to him in the bathroom. Telling him "He won't find out." and "He doesn't mean anything." I gave you so many chances. I know how you are and I'm finished with your petty games and your bullshit!" I looked at his eyes, which seemed to look into my soul and steal all I had ever thought of him. He crinkled his brow._

"_I don't understand what I did wrong, but fine." He picked up his book bag and walked off. I was in shock. I stumbled over to the door of the coffee shop. What he did...That was the last straw. _

Riku pushed the door to the coffee shop open, saw Sora cleaning tables and hobbled in quiety. He looked over to a table merely four or so feet from where he was standing. Deciding that was a good place to sit and rot, he stumbled over to the chair and plopped into it. He commenced to stare at the coffee stain on the table. He had cooled down after knowing Sora was there.

Sora looked up from cleaning cappuccino foam off of the counter over to the table Riku was at. He noticed that his hair was covered with snow and blood was stained on both knees of his pants. He dropped his towel and ran over to Riku.

"What happened! You're a fucking mess!" Riku glanced up at Sora and his ocean blue eyes.

"I finally got rid of that bastard, that's what happened. Hey, can I have a cappuccino?" Sora's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I thought he said he stopped being a cheater!"

"Well he lied now didn't he?"

"God damn." Sora hit his hands on the table and got out of the chair. He walked over to the cappuccino machine and pushed the 'French Vanilla' button and let the cup fill. Sora looked around the dingy old shop. Nobody was in there other than Sora, Cloud, and Riku...Probably because Sora forgot to change the closed sign to open 'accidentally'. He looked back over at the cup and it was overfilling. Riku was watching him and started busting out laughing. Cloud was shaking his head, looking at the mess.

"Shit..." Sora grabbed about twenty paper towels, wrapped them around the cup, walked over to where Riku was sitting and sat the cup right in front of him. Riku frowned and looked at the cup, then up to Sora with his arms crossed and then down to his 'Coffee Junkie' store apron.

"Oooh, aren't you spiffy with your gaytastic apron?" He pulled the paper towels off of the cup and splatted them on the table. Sora picked them up and tossed them at Cloud, who was behind the counter pointing and laughing.

"Sora, you are soooo gaytastic!" Cloud was chanting 'gaytastic' as he dodged the wads of paper towels.

"So, Riku. What did he tell you?" Sora leaned on the table.

"He told me that he didn't know what he did wrong." Riku sipped on his cappuccino.

"WHAT?" Sora slumped down into the chair and Cloud jumped over the counter to Riku's table.

"Are you kidding?" Cloud watched Riku take a long drink.

"Nope."

"Damn...Well, I'm gonna go you guys. Lock up the place, Sora." Cloud walked out of the door and waved. Sora waved back at Cloud and looked back to Riku.

"So..what are you gonna do about it? Like, go and kill him or something?" Sora tilted his head.

"Actually, I thought about that, but I figured I would be sent to jail and I don't wanna be ass raped by some thirty-four year old convict that fucked up and killed his wife after popping to many Prozac into her strawberry daiquiri. I came up with a better idea though." Riku drank the last bit of his cappuccino and tossed the cup onto the floor.

"Ahh, I see. So, what's your plan, oh so disturbed cappuccino drinker?" Sora watched the cup roll around in circles. Riku smirked and looked at Sora.

"I was going to ask you if you to go out with me."


	2. Tattered Pages

**Chapter 2 - Tattered Pages**

Riku smirked and looked at Sora.

"I was going to ask you to go out with me." He looked at Sora's eyes, now retrieving that look of confusion he got the first time he saw Riku.

"What! Why? Riku what are you on!" Sora shook Riku's shoulders and Riku just smiled.

"I'm not on anything, I just want revenge. Plus I've liked you forever." Sora stopped shaking Riku and his eyes seemed to flare as they gazed at Sora's own. Sora's eyes glazed over. He was looking straight at Riku, but his vision was blurry. His hands dropped off of Riku's shoulders and to his side. Riku stood up and walked outside. Sora shook his head and his eyes returned to normal. He held the door open with his foot and locked the door. After flicking off the lights he proceeded to follow Riku. Riku dusted the snow off of his book bag and unzipped it..

"Have you really liked me forever?" Sora looked up at the sky and a snowflake landed on his cheek.

"Of course I have." Riku dug through his bookbag for something.

"But why would you like someone like me?" Sora squinted and noticed a small scratch on Riku's cheek.

"I'm not sure." Riku looked up at a bird flying across the sky and zipped up his book bag. "But I just do." He slung his book bag over his shoulder and began to walk towards his house. Sora snapped back into reality and jogged up to his side.

"You just do? How is that?" Sora became confused. He watched Riku as he walked up to and knocked on his own door.

"Damn, no one here... Meh, I'm not sure of it myself, but some of the best things have no answer." Riku maneuvered his hand between a space betwixt the bricks of his house. He pulled out a key with a blue tag on the end.

"There. Well, until next time Sora." Riku unlocked the door and walked in. He pushed the door until there was just a crack of light shining out onto Sora.

"Wait a second. I don't have anywhere to go." Sora looked at the snow covered concrete beside him.

"What?" Riku opened the door again.

"She got arrested and dad's been gone forever. Happened last night. I don't have a home." Sora looked inside Riku's house at his living room, lit up with a small light sitting on a glass table.

"God damn. What else can go wrong? Jesus...alright, you're staying here." Riku grabbed Sora's wrists and leaded him inside. Sora jumped a little after Riku's skin touched his own. Sora shut the door and looked at the walls of Riku's house. His eyes skimmed over the bare wall.

"It's really plain, huh?" Riku stopped walking and let go of Sora's wrist.

"Yeah. Haven't really gotten around to buying anything." Riku went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Coke out of the fridge.

"So, why did you think there was someone here? Don't you live alone?" Sora looked at Riku as he opened the can and took a long chug.

"Well, I thought Axel might have came here. He used to bum here every now and then. He lives with the rest of the Organization, but he got tired of their antics and stayed here." Riku took another chug and tossed the empty can on the floor.

"Hmm...So, you're gonna just let me stay here, even after he left?" Sora sat down in a chair in the living room.

"Yeah. Why not? You need a place." Riku laid down on the raggedy couch near the front window. He stretched and picked up a book beside him. It's pages were fringed and its cover was a little torn.

"Is that manga?" Sora looked at the cover which read "DEATH NOTE". Riku looked up from the manga.

"Yup. Kick ass manga. I've read it several times. Only reason its messed up is because I let Axel borrow it." Riku looked back at the manga and flipped a page.

"I haven't ever read it." Sora squinted to examine the cover. A dude and what seemed like a devil were on it.

Riku put the manga down beside the couch and turned on his side.

"Night Sora. I'm going to sleep. Tiring day." Sora walked over to the couch and picked up "DEATH NOTE" and walked back to the chair. He opened the cover and began to read.


End file.
